Broken English
by ShikiSenri5494
Summary: What happens when Claude Sterling falls for one of the owners of the Coffin club and doesn't know how exactly to show his true feelings without hurting her or himself? Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_**A/n: I don't own anything...Unfortunately. But What I do own is my Oc's Sabrina and May : P**_

In my share time of ups and downs I've dealt with a lot of crap, mainly things that have to do with my cousin that lives with me and my father. My father owns a club called the Coffin Club. There is a level for Regular people then there is a lower level for those that are Vampiric. My Job is to watch on the Lower level while my Cousin and father watch on the upper level. But today my father is doing renivations and he told my cousin and I to go else where while he has a construction crew work on the place. So my cousin leaves faster than I do, I take my camera, along with my diary, A red rose and my black hat then I leave. Its almost dark outside so I go to the cementary where I look for my mother's grave.

It takes me a few hours to find my mothers grave, once I find it I kneel down and I sit on my legs as I place the red rose near the tomb stone. I then place my diary down and I place my hands together and pray for my mother to be in a better place than this horriable place that took her from me when I was younger. Once I thought that I payed my dues to my mother I got up holding on to my diary. That's when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I didn't freak out like most people would. I'm used to people creeping up on me in the cemetrery...Mainly four people that I knew. I looked behind me to see that it was just a friend of mine...Claude Sterling.

"Is there something you want?" I asked

"Oh...its only you May, I thought you were just another creep going through this place." He said in shocked

"I figured as much. I usually wear a hat and such so people won't recongize me. I'm guessing I did a good job of that?" I said turning to face him.

"Yeah, You had me fooled."

"Good, I'm glad. Oh don't try to go to the coffin club tonight the club is under construction as of now. My father kicked me and my dumb Cousin out." I said crossing my arms

"I know, I talked with your Father before I left last night. But what I don't get is why you don't come here more often...its like you don't like us anymore." He said moving closer to me and holding my chin in his hand

"My dad keeps me on a very tight leash, Ever since my mother died I've had to take over her job in the Coffin Club. He even made me quit school, I really wished that I didn't have to go through so damn much because I really do miss being here and hanging out with you and the others Claude." I said placing my free hand on his arm as I stared right into his blue eyes

He grinned at me. "You used to be the only human we could stand being near us...you do know this right?"

"Yeah, I know. But knowing my father he will probably make Me, My damn cousin and him go somewhere else until the construction is done." I said sadly

"...So you might not be able to see us anymore?" He said removing his hand from my chin

I nodded my head sadly. "...I wish it wasn't like this. I really want to stay here with you guys but I know my dad wants to keep me as close to him as possible."

"...M-May?! Where are you?!" I heard my cousin yell

"Is that Brina?" Claude asked

"Yeah, She's afraid of Vampires...So don't go scaring her!" I said before I looked towards where I heard her voice. "I'm by my moms grave!"

"Why do you always like going to these creepy places?" She said as she walked towards me only to stop. "...Who is he?"

He gave her a very toothy grin. She then backed up a bit.

"...M-May...why do you hang out with Vampires?!" She said creeped out

"Because Human's hate me. I've tried to be-friend people around here and they apparently don't want anything to do with me. So one day when I was here just minding my business Claude here thought that he could scare me but it didn't work. I've been friends with him and his friends for about two/three years." I said with a shrug

"...and this is why I say you are a freak! Your dad wanted me to tell you to find somewhere to stay for a bit, I'm going to be leaving with him. He knows that he's placed a lot on you. But since you are old enough to live on your own he wants to give you some freedom." Sabrina said before she ran out of the cemetary.

I grinned before I laughed at her being idiotic. "...and that is why I think she is an idiot."

"But you can stay here!" He said with a grin wrapping one of his arms around my waist.

"Yes, Yes it does. But here's the tricky thing. I have no where to go." I said looking to him

"This might sound odd to you but you can stay with me and my friend. I don't think they would mind." He said placing his head on my shoulder

"Hm, Its better than nothing. Sure...I'll take you up on that offer." I said looking to him.

"Good, now what would you like to do?" He asked

I shrugged. "I don't care as long as I'm with you and the others."

He took one of my hands and he lead me to the others who were just talking amoung each other.

"Hey Claude I see you found May while you were out for your daily walk?" Tripp said with a grin

"Yeah, and apparently she will be staying with us too." Claude said with a toothy grin

"Oh? Is that so? Why so sudden?" He asked

"renavations are being done in the club right now...and that place is my home as you guys know so I have no place to really go since my father took my cousin else where until they are done." I said

"oh, I see. So who do you want to stay with Claude or I?" Tripp asked

"It doesn't matter. I can careless either way." I said with a smile

"Well then, She sleeps next to me. I don't think your girlfriend Luna would like it if you had another girl sleeping next to you." Claude said with a grin

"You have a girlfriend Tripp?" I asked

"Yeah, but we rarely see each other."

"Oh...I see."

I then just relaxed with Kat, Rocco, Tripp and Claude until I got tired. Then I just leaned against Claude as I began to yawn.

"Getting tired May?" Claude asked

"Yeah, I didn't get much sleep last night due to Brina's loud ass mouth complaining about everything." I said looking up to him

"Well you don't need to worry about that anymore, I'll be sure that you get restfull sleep tonight." He said before he picked me up off the ground

I was a bit shocked at first but then I just layed my head against his chest and smiled. "Why are you so comfy Claude?" I asked randomly

I heard him laugh as I closed my eyes. "You think I'm comfortable?"

"Yes, very." I said with a smile snuggling closer to him

"Well, I guess the main part of it is because I actually work out and I don't slack off like the other three. They seem to to not care either way.." Claude said as he walked

I smiled a bit more. "Well, its all for becoming full vampire right?" I asked

"Yes, I'm glad you remember that." He said looking down to me.

"Hey, You might have met me when I was drunk off my butt, But I have very good memory." I said looking up to him

"Well now that's something I didn't intend on." He said blushing

I laughed a bit. "I know you said some weird things to me that night but I'm just curious here...Did you really mean what you said to me that night?" I asked

"It depends on what you mean?" He asked

"I mean, Did you mean that even though you just met me that night that you were falling for me and that my blood smelled nice." I said with a grin

He stopped and he placed me in a coffin then he went on top of me with a toothy grin. "Do you want to find out May?" He whispered in my ear

I blushed and nodded my head. "Y-Yeah."

He smirked and he kissed me on the lips.

_What did I just get myself into?_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/n: I'd like to say thank you to those whom have favored this and have followed this. But is it so hard for you to give me a review? For the one who DID give me a review on here *coughcough*Kivanfangirl*coughcough* This chapter is for you love 3 ~ enjoy this while you can my dear. for those who are reading this and WANT a chapter dedicated to them REVIEW AND YOU SHALL RECEIVE IT! ...Thank you ^^_**

**_Disclaimer_****_: I don't own anything but my Oc's ^^_**

I looked up to him nervously, I didn't know what he was going to do to me. But I had to hope for the best right?

"May, I know that I'm moving a bit fast...But I need you to know something." He said placing a hand on my cheek softly

"W-What's that?" I asked shyly

"...I love you, I'm not going to lie to you or hide anything from you. Ever since I met you at the Coffin club you've been the only girl I can't really get to do what I want." He said with a bit of a smile

I bit my lip as I looked up to him nervously. I figured he liked me that's why he would always flirt with me and make perverted jokes to me...He was a vampiric version of your average perverted male. I kissed his cheek and I grinned at him.

"I love you too Claude, I always have. Even if you DO make perverted jokes to me I know in all seriousness that you mean what you said. I also know that on many occasions that you have flirted with me, which I've ignored because I don't know if you meant what you said." I said blushing

"Well, I really meant everything I said to you May. You mean everything to me...If I had the choice to turn you to be like us I would." He said before he kissed me again this time I kissed him back

He placed his hands on my hips as he deeped the kiss with a smirk, I'm guessing now that we are together. Which I don't mind, I've always got jealous when he was with other girls, it made me think that he didn't even care about me. But now I see that everything was to make me love him more...which it did more than anything. I love him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him until I die. I was taken out of my trance when I felt one of his hands under my black A7x t-shirt going up to my black bra making me blush hardcore.

He grinned at me. "Shy are we?" He asked me

I nodded my head. "...I-I've never been with anyone before." I said shyly

"So this means I'm the first to ever touch you and look at you this way." He said with a smirk before he kissed me again

I kissed him back before he broke the kiss to take my shirt off of me. He brushed my hair out of my face as he kissed my forehead.

"Don't you worry, I won't judge you for how you look. I'm not that skeptical May." He whispered to me.

I smiled as I hugged him tightly, I'm happy that I don't have to worry about him judging my appearence. Its one thing I know I won't ever have to worry about with him. He's always thinking about things before he does anything which is why I know he's taking his time to get everything off of me. I kissed him again and this time I took his shirt off of him and trailed my hands down his chest. I could feel him shiver as I did so and I grinned up at him as I saw his eyes closed.

"Damn that places shivers down my back May." He said before he kissed my cheek going down to my neck.

I tilted my head back a bit letting him kiss more of my neck before I felt his teeth on my neck, I knew what he does and I'm not afraid of him. Before he could say anything I place one of my hands on him to tell him without speaking that I was okay with it. I don't care if he bit me, I'll do anything for him. I could feel him smirking against my skin before he bit into my neck as I felt one of his hands under my skirt taking off my panties. I gasp as I blush deep red.

"C-Claude."

He just groaned as his hand went even closer and I began to feel him move his hand over my private area making me blush even more. Soon he removed his hand and his fangs from where they were, he licked my neck from where his fangs were and he pulled down my black skirt exsposing my whole body to him. I knew better than to hide myself from him so I didn't do anything but smile up at him.

"Damn you look hot without your clothing on...I should have just gone with the idea of taking you before hand." He said moving his hands up and down my body before he kissed me and made me taste the taste of my blood.

Which honestly taste like metalic, which is gross but I went with it. I guessed he didn't taste the metalicness in the blood. So, I just surprised him and began to take his belt and pants off of him which then he took them off along with whatever else he did have on. He then smirked at me placing a hand on my cheek.

"I know this will be your first time, I want you to know that no one will ever be able to take your place inside of me and no one will ever be able to break us apart. All I ever want is you and no one else. I would rather stay this way just to be with you than have the blood to make me full vampire." He said staring me in the eyes

I couldn't believe that he said what he did to me, I knew I could trust him. I knew I was placing my life in the right hands and that I wouldn't be falling for something stupid. So I let him do what he needed.

I held on to his hands as he went straight into me, I whimpered a bit as I felt like something in me was just torn but I was strong so I didn't cry. I just stared into his cool blue eyes, I knew what I was getting myself into. I just wanted him and that's all, nothing more.

Once I couldn't feel anymore pain I told him to move and he did, the pain came back as soon as he moved. But after a few thrusts it passed by and he then moved his head to inbetween my head and my shoulder blade. I heard him moaning in my ear as I felt pleasure from the movement that he was doing. I let go of his hands and wrapped my arms around him as I moaned with my eyes closed. Soon all I could feel was him inside of me moving in a speed that I didn't even know he could have in a coffin and all I could hear was him moaning softly in my ear and myself moaning in him. It wasn't until I felt something in me heat up to a burning sinsation that I screamed his name.

By then he smirked into me and it happened repeatedly until I felt something inside of me expolde until I felt even more tired than I did before hand panting like crazy as I still felt him moving this time in a more harder speratic movement. which made me pant even more as held on to him tighter waiting for him to stop, he does as soon as he moans loudly. By then I feel something in between my legs as he does.

He then looked to me tiredly with a smile before he kissed me on my lips, I kissed him back wrapping my arms around him pulling him even closer to me. He groaned as I did so making me smirk a bit knowing I had some affect on him. He then cuddled next to me after he placed the lid on his coffin It didn't take long for either one of us to fall asleep after that. But before I fell asleep I heard him whisper one thing to me that made me smile.

_'I love you May, I hope you sleep well my love.'_


End file.
